Marés
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT Afinal, se fora a correnteza que arrastara o rapaz até lá, provavelmente significaria algo importante.


_**Marés  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**30cookies **(http _dois pontos barra barra _community _ponto_ livejournal _ponto_ com _barra _30cookies)  
**Set : **_Verão  
_**Tema : **_#19 – Água  
_**Fandom : **_Saint Seiya – não há casal, mas pode ser considerado como uma levíssima Kanon x Isaak, se você insistir._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A maré estava enchendo novamente._

_A força das ondas era tão forte que ele se segurava nas barras de ferro para não se chocar contra as rochas. Quanto tempo demoraria até que o nível da água subisse o suficiente para sufocá-lo naquela gruta ?_

_Kanon não agüentava mais o ciclo das marés, que muitas vezes o deixavam quinze dias por pouco completamente submerso. Quase havia desistido de continuar comendo peixes crus numa vã tentativa de sobreviver. Se havia de morrer, que fosse de uma vez. A tortura de esperar o próprio sufocamento estava a ponto de enlouquecê-lo._

_Isso quando não divisava a figura de Saga ao longe, sempre o observando._

_Mas, desta vez, o dia estava diferente do habitual. O mar não era o mesmo, podia sentir. E teve certeza quando viu que, desta vez, o irmão se aproximava de seu futuro túmulo com uma adaga dourada nas mãos._

_Talvez tivesse se cansado de esperar que o oceano se encarregasse dele._

_Saga se aventurou no mar bravio, parecendo-lhe superior como se toda a fúria do mar não lhe afetasse. Tocou as barras de ferro e puxou uma das mãos do irmão mais novo, cravando a adaga em seu peito sem dizer uma palavra sequer._

_Então era assim que iria morrer. Sangrando até perder os sentidos, e não sufocado._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kanon se acordou com uma fina camada de suor cobrindo-lhe o corpo.

Mal conseguia suportar a sucessão de pesadelos, dia após dia, que pouco lhe deixava dormir. Levantou-se e se lavou, caminhando pelo templo de Poseidon vazio. Não faltava muito tempo para que finalmente colocasse sua vingança em prática.

Seu irmão não lhe dera ouvidos, mas ele provaria que era mais do que sua mera sombra.

Porém, como no sonho, ele sentiu que havia algo errado. E, com uma grande surpresa, sentiu o ar gelado adentrar no local, junto com uma espiral aquática que despejara um corpo no chão do templo.

Um jovem, sangrando. Como ele.

Aproximou-se, vendo que o garoto não teria mais que 14 anos. Era o olho que estava ferido, mas ainda estava vivo. E, como se impelido por uma força sobrenatural que o comandava e nada explicava, colocou o corpo nos braços e o levou, disposto a curar-lhe as feridas.

Afinal, se fora a correnteza que arrastara o rapaz até lá, provavelmente significaria algo importante.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Então era daquele jeito patético que ele iria morrer ?_

_Isaak mal podia acreditar que seria morto pela estupidez de Hyoga. Tudo aquilo acontecera por causa de seu sentimentalismo excessivo – só que, diferente do que Camus previra, era ele, e não o russo, que fora a ruína por isso._

_Aprendera que lealdade para com os amigos era a coisa mais importante, e prezava os seus valores e sua honra com muito afinco. Sabia dos riscos quando pulara para salvá-lo. Mas não era justo que Hyoga se salvasse e não ele._

_Sentia o sangue abandonar-lhe o corpo e se amaldiçoava. Se ele treinara para defender a deusa da Justiça, então por que tamanha injustiça acontecia a ele ?_

_Ele era o guerreiro mais forte, tinha capacidade para retirar a armadura da parede de gelo eterno e não era um garoto sentimental. Ele deveria se tornar um cavaleiro sagrado, mas o título acabaria a Hyoga._

_E ele simplesmente seria esquecido, levado pelas águas até o fundo do oceano. Morto._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Isaak se acordou num sobressalto, tateando as cobertas abaixo de si. Focou as pedras das paredes antigas e alguns poucos móveis. Uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama denunciava que alguém mais estivera ali.

Estava vivo, concluiu com alívio, mas onde estava ?

Os fatos mais recentes repassaram em sua cabeça e, como num reflexo, tateou o próprio rosto. Bandagem. Levantou-se num salto, perdendo as forças com o movimento brusco e caindo sentado na cama. Prestou atenção em sua pele e percebeu a palidez.

Estivera à beira da morte, de fato. Mas quem lhe salvara ? Athena ?

Tentou erguer-se novamente, com mais calma. Buscou pelas gavetas do único armário do quarto um espelho, mas não achou. Precisava ver o seu rosto... Que tipo de deformidade haveria nele ?

Mas aquela não era a pergunta mais importante a ser feita... Quem o salvara ? Por quê ?

Em busca das respostas, caminhou vagarosamente pelo ambiente. Deparou-se com uma grande área aberta, cheia de pilares, e olhou para os céus. Mas o céu não estava lá.

- Água ? – pensou em voz alta, admirado – Como este lugar pode estar debaixo d'água ?

- Você acordou. – uma voz masculina grave encheu-lhe os ouvidos.

Isaak buscou o dono, encontrando o outro rapaz sentado em alguns degraus mais adiante, com os pés dentro d'água que isolava o local.

- Que lugar é este ? – o mais novo perguntou, aproximando-se.

De nada adiantava cautela. Ele não teria forças suficientes para rebater um ataque naquele estado.

- Este é o templo de Poseidon. Quem é você ?

- Por que deveria dizer-lhe isso ?

- Eu o salvei. Além disso, sei que você não é uma pessoa qualquer.

- Chamo-me Isaak. E você ?

O outro refletiu por algum tempo diante da pergunta. Quem era ele ? Talvez fosse a primeira vez que aquilo lhe fora perguntado. Ele nunca _existiu _de fato. Era apenas a sombra do irmão. A verdade era que aquela era a primeira vez que ele podia ser simplesmente _ele_ para outra pessoa.

O costume de não existir, no entanto, deixava-o mais arredio. E se alguém o reconhecesse ? Não poderia cometer o erro de mostrar seu rosto a outra pessoa.

- Kanon. Você recebeu treinamento ?

- Como sabe ?

- Já disse que sei que você não é uma pessoa qualquer. É cavaleiro de Athena ?

- Não. – o rapaz fez uma pausa – Mas treinei para. Fui arrastado pelas correntezas da Sibéria.

- Era o único discípulo ?

- Não, mas era o mais aplicado.

- E agora não é mais nada.

Isaak mirou um ponto qualquer no horizonte.

- Por que me salvou ?

- Somos iguais. Eu também deveria servir a Athena, mas fui injustiçado. Irônico, não ?

- Pra que posto ?

- Não vem ao caso. O que importa é que estamos aqui porque Poseidon nos salvou da injustiça de Athena. Se você jurar-lhe fidelidade, tornar-se-á um general marina.

- E onde ele está ?

- Adormecido dentro de um rapaz grego, mas me deu plenas instruções de como proceder.

- Como posso confiar em você ? – o outro olhou em seus olhos.

- E por que não confiaria ? Sou a única esperança que lhe resta. A deusa a quem você disse que protegeria lhe deu as costas e o abandonou a própria sorte. Mas as águas do destino lhe trouxeram a Poseidon e tudo o que você precisa fazer é jurar-lhe fidelidade e acreditar em mim.

- Acreditar ? Mais uma vez, somente acreditar ? E quem me garante que Poseidon também não me virará as costas ?

- As águas sagradas lhe trouxeram aqui porque Poseidon lhe quer. Por acaso não deseja vingança ? Vingança contra o que a deusa lhe impôs depois de anos de devoção ? A armadura de Kraken está reagindo desde sua chegada. Jure fidelidade, Isaak.

- Vingança... Eu juro.

Kanon sorriu, passando uma mão pela bochecha machucada do garoto. Tão vulnerável quanto ele próprio no dia em que fora preso. Como não se identificar com ele, outro renegado ? Ele teria a sua vingança e a de Isaak, lutaria por isso.

- Eu cuidarei de você até que esteja pronto, General Marina de Kraken.

_Fim._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: **_Kanon + Isaak, oh yeah baby. __Claro que é muito relativo, a interpretação pode ser desde o Kanon usar o Isaak apenas como mais um instrumento de sua vingança até um relacionamento platônico. A interpretação é pessoal e fica a cargo de cada um. Nunca escrevi com eles, e gostei. Isaak é um personagem muito esquecido pelo fandom, mas que eu amo de paixão._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

25 de março de 2008, 21:33.


End file.
